Provide for a three year agreement to develop and conduct an educational training program to advance the use and value of cytology in bladder, lung, colorectal, and cervical cancer. The Contractor is required to develop and conduct this training program, and to participate in the Steering Committee Meetings, provide semi-annual written reports of progress and problems, provide written preliminary final report to be submitted for review by the Project Officer, and submit revised final report based on Project Officer's review of preliminary report.